


Hisoka on Hisoka: twenty statements

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 20 Random Facts, 20 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, when I said I'd never write another <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted"></span><a href="http://20-facts.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://20-facts.livejournal.com/"></a><b>20_facts</b> meme?  I blatantly lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisoka on Hisoka: twenty statements

**Author's Note:**

> What troubles this the most about this piece, is that it is not a _fic_. Nor is it, strictly speaking, a collection of 20 random facts. It's just poking at character brains again, which is what I find myself doing every time I cross paths with HxH, sadly.

**Hisoka on Hisoka: twenty statements**  
 **Disclaimer** : HisoHiso and his various pyschoses belong to Togashi.  


 

 

  
1\. Hisoka answers only to Hisoka.

2\. Boredom is annoying. When there’s no entertainment to be found where Hisoka is, he finds himself compelled to create some.

Keep Hisoka amused and he will keep you alive; but, his attention span is short.

3\. _We are liars and unstable. What’s treasured today will be discarded as trash, tomorrow._

4\. Chewing gum is his favourite sweet. He likes the way it gradually loses flavour. Just like people.

5\. Hisoka favours an extensible, distensible, deceitful type of gum. He says his nen is the perfect reflection of his being. Do you agree?

6\. Daily training with nen is a game. A little boy’s game. Hisoka doesn’t like to exercise self-discipline if he can help it.

7\. This is how he would describe delayed gratification: ripe fruit is sweeter than green, and lacks the sour aftertaste of incomplete pleasure.

8\. He’s still tempted, upon seeing the first signs of darkening colour on a peach.

9\. Hisoka doesn’t lie to himself.

10\. He does not strive for inconsistency. This is what makes his personality so unpredictable.

11\. His favourite card? The Joker, naturally.

12\. Kuroro is the Ace of Spades. Illumi has always reminded Hisoka of the Queen of Hearts, for reasons he deems unnecessary to broach.

13\. Winning at poker is not quite as important as enjoying oneself. However, being the loser is rarely funny, in the types of game Hisoka plays.

14\. Hisoka doesn’t gamble; he cheats.

15\. He doesn’t recall the past. If he thought very hard, he might be able to remember the first time he killed.

... it was pleasant.

16\. Sex, killing, sex: does it matter if there is a difference? It’s been a long time since the killing first gained ascendancy.

17\. To kill for mercy is to miss the point of killing. If the day comes when Hisoka is compelled to cast a King of Diamonds through Machi’s pale, pretty neck, it will be nothing but pure pleasure.

18\. It would be amusing if he were to be killed by Kuroro, but he doesn’t think he will be. A true magician, ladies and gentlemen, never runs out of tricks.

19\. He can’t remember where he got the costume from, but it colour-coordinates easily, and he sees no reason to change it. Besides, it’s good for grabbing attention. Hisoka likes being stared at by people.

He’s a vain creature, but everyone knows that.

20\. From the dyed tips of his overgelled hair to the soles of his floppy shoes, Hisoka realizes and understands that he’s the strongest. Would you call this arrogance?


End file.
